


Predictable

by lennongirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post Season/Series 04, Rough Sex, gratuitous happy!porn, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin thinks he got it all figured out. Because Brian's so easy, at least when it comes to sex. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2004.

No matter how hard you fight it, no matter how much you try to avoid it, when you spend a long amount of time with another person, certain things just fall into place and develop a regular pattern of their own. You could say you’re becoming predictable or regular - unless you’re Brian Kinney or Justin Taylor. Then you wouldn’t hear any of that, of course.

But Justin has become quite regular lately. It doesn’t matter if he’s at PIFA all day or works a late shift in the diner, ever since he returned from Los Angeles and moved in with his partner, Justin spends his time after work or studying in more or less the same way. While walking or driving the streets, Justin tries to imagine how his evening will continue once he arrives at the loft. And he only can do this because his partner, Brian, has become rather predictable these days, himself.

People who know Brian Kinney would rather swallow their own tongue than call him something like predictable or say he’s used to certain almost domestic routines – but the truth is, Brian always lived by certain rules and once you knew these rules, you knew how he was going to act and isn’t that what being predictable is all about? It’s like this: before Brian and Justin met, Brian never disappointed the people who thought they knew him. He had his rules, and on top of this set was: never the same trick twice. So no matter who Brian fucked – the guy was having the best sexual encounter of his whole life, but it was supposed to be a one time experience. People around Brian knew it, everyone in Babylon’s backroom knew it, the majority of gay Pittsburgh knew it. But young Justin Taylor didn’t know at first and, what was even more shocking, once he found out, he didn’t care. And because he had the most perfect butt around and was the most persistent twink one could think of, he made Brian Kinney break his golden rule, thus, making him unpredictable – at least to the people who thought they knew him. 

More than four years later Brian and Justin have tried, followed and broken a whole set of rules. Not everything worked out how they thought it would – but that’s life, unpredictable as usual, isn’t it? And there was so much more than broken rules. There were a fiddler and one trick too many at one time, there was a deadly disease and a baseball bat, there were money issues and suppressed aggressions plus a deadly weapon, there were jealous friends, jealous lovers and brutal parents, there was a separation because of work on the West Coast and once, there was nothing left at all. However, in the end, after all other temptations and threats were long gone, it was still Brian and Justin, and that was all that really mattered. 

Most of what goes on between them now is never spoken out aloud, talking is even less a necessity than it has been another time. Both men know where they stand, not only in their own respective lives, but also in their mutual partnership, and overwhelming declarations of love, trust and devotion is something neither of them misses. Because repeating something again and again out in the open doesn’t make it better, as long as you know it’s there, so, what more to ask for?

And that’s why Justin is happy these days, plain happy and satisfied. He’s happy to be back in Pittsburgh, happy to be back with Brian, happy to be living with him, because that’s what they both want. And every evening on his way home, Justin thinks about what Brian might have in store for him. There’ll be sex, for sure, but what kind of sex? Will it be slow and tender or hard and fast? Justin’s cock twitches by the thought of sex alone, but trying to guess in which way Brian plans on fucking him has taken anticipation to a whole new level. Justin knows that as soon as he pulls the heavy door of the loft open, he can look out for little signs in Brian’s behaviour that will give him away. Little things Brian says or does that make him all predictable, at least for Justin, who, once again, reads him like an open book since he swore to himself that he’d never ever replace the Kinney Operation Manual again. Justin wonders what will happen tonight, wonders if he’ll read Brian once again. So far, he got Brian right every single evening of the week that’s just about to end and this week for sure had been a very good one, sex-wise.

 

*****

 

When Justin came home on Monday, the loft was quiet and dark and at first he thought that Brian had gone out or was still working. Justin switched on the light in the kitchen, put his bag on the counter and went through the mail.

All of a sudden, the light went out again.

“What the…” was all Justin could say before the air left his lungs in a huff. Brian had attacked him from behind, had snaked his arms around his waist and was hugging him, hard.

“Brian,” Justin panted, “let me…”

“You’re late,” Brian interrupted him, not lessening the pressure around Justin’s waist. “You’re late, you kept me waiting.”

Justin wasn’t sure what to answer. Not that he had a great choice, as Brian was still not letting him breathe properly. 

“The fuck?” Justin choked out, wondering if Brian was drunk or high, when it suddenly hit him, or rather, touched him: Brian’s cock, pressing hard against his back. Brian was horny, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe he’d seen some hot guy earlier or had thought about sex. Maybe someone had offered him the chance to land a new account and Justin knew too well that the challenge would excite Brian. Whatever had come up – no pun intended – it left Brian all hot and bothered and then Justin had studied late. Justin could almost see Brian, waiting for him, pacing the loft again and again, lazily stroking his erection from time to time, but never really jerking it. He’d save it for him, for Justin. 

“Hush, now,” Brian silenced him and Justin shut up immediately. The mental image of Brian being horny and needy aroused Justin, too. But that wasn’t his only source of anticipation. Justin knew that Brian would be ruthless with him, knew that Brian would fuck him any second now and when he did, he’d fuck him as if it was the only thing that kept him alive. Maybe it was.

Brian’s arms opened around Justin’s waist, his fingers moved down, unzipped Justin’s fly, pushed his trousers down over his knees. Another puff of breath left Justin when Brian placed a hand on his back and pushed him down on the counter, hard.

“Jesus, Brian,” Justin whimpered – fuck, he really whimpered – but ohmygod Brian was running his thumb down along Justin’s ass crack again and again and then, a second thumb joined the first and both were spreading Justin’s cheeks, opening them wide. 

“Oh. Oh!” Justin groaned when Brian’s tongue finally stabbed him and although he was rather safe in this position, bent over the kitchen counter, Justin needed something to hold onto. His roaming hands sent the envelopes he’d been looking up earlier flying into all directions. He felt Brian’s tongue leaving his body and groaned again, out of frustration this time.

“You’re making a mess,” Brian simply said and grabbed both Justin’s wrists, steadying them with one hand. He leaned in until he was covering Justin with his own body, let his tongue follow the outline of Justin’s earlobe before he bent down even further and asked: “What do you think you’re doing, hm?” 

Justin rolled his eyes. He hated it when Brian did that, when he added this small ounce of dominance to his husky pre-sex voice, hated it when Brian whispered into his ear like this, so close, so hot, so wet, so almost there. It made Justin feel like he was seventeen again and all he wanted was to get fucked by this incredibly handsome and hot man who was touching him with a promise of what else was to come. Justin hated it that it had been Brian who was needy and desperate when he got home and now, just like that, only because of a push and shove, a twenty-second rim job and some hotly whispered words, their roles were reversed. Justin hated that his body still responded in this way to Brian after all these years, hated that Brian knew it and also knew how to handle him. Justin hated being this easy, it made him feel like being a naïve, overwhelmed teenager again. Yet, at the same time, he secretly loved every second of it. Because it wasn’t only him who followed a certain pattern, it was more as if he and Brian both followed a perfectly choreographed scene, one they never got bored of.

And so Justin arched back into Brian, opened his lips eagerly when he felt a finger demanding entry, sucked on the finger and covered it with his own spit, released it again and pressed his head down on the counter when he felt the very same finger slowly pushing inside his ass.

Pain was a necessity for fucks of this kind. Justin knew that Brian would never intentionally hurt him, and hurt wasn’t what Justin felt when Brian finger fucked him without lube. It was burning, a short sting of discomfort, but Brian sucked his earlobe again, so hard, and it didn’t matter anymore.

“You’re gonna behave now?” Brian asked and Justin nodded, not trusting his own voice anymore. He also understood what Brian was really asking for and spread his legs as far as he could, as far as the trousers around his ankles would allow him to. He couldn’t see what exactly Brian was doing behind him, but he didn’t need to know. Brian would prepare himself as fast as he could, that was for sure. And yes, moments later, Justin felt the tip of Brian’s cock, covered in latex and lube, pressing against his hole. Justin inhaled, exhaled and tried to relax.

Brian pushed in all the way and Justin was amazed at how hungrily his ass seemed to swallow Brian’s cock, despite the little preparation. Once Brian was fully inside, he paused for a few moments, allowing both men to catch their breath. Eventually, Justin felt Brian squeezing his hips lightly. He inhaled again and pushed back against Brian, signaling him to go on.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hips hard, whether to guide him or to have something to hold onto, neither of them knew. Or cared about, for that matter. The pace Brian set up was fast and hard, just like Justin had known ever since he’d felt Brian’s erection pressed against his back. Brian pumped in and out of him, sweat gathering on his forehead and dropping down, leaving little wet spots on Justin’s shirt. And when Brian finally reached for Justin’s cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, Justin knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fffffuck,” he yelled when he came all over Brian’s hand and the counter, feeling once again like he was seventeen. Brian hmmpf’d behind him and grabbed Justin’s hips harder, slamming their bodies together, their sweaty skin making funny little noises. Justin let it happen, let Brian find his own release somewhere deep inside of him. He couldn’t move anymore, couldn’t stand even, and when Brian pulled his cock out of him, Justin felt his partner’s hand steadying him once again.

“I wore you out? You’re getting old, Sunshine,” Brian teased, but his ragged breath proved him a liar. 

Justin turned slowly and smiled at Brian. “’S okay,” he answered, “can I check my mail now?”

Brian chuckled, slapped Justin’s ass playfully and bent down to pull his trousers up.

 

*****

 

On Tuesday, Justin came home first. It wasn’t as late as the day before, however, it had been a long day and Justin was rather tired. He’d spent the day at PIFA, attended some early morning classes and finally, when he was about to get home, Carl called him and reminded about an agreement they’d made some days ago. Carl had asked him to take over Debbie’s shift – he wanted to take her out since they had some kind of anniversary or something – and Justin had completely forgotten about it. So he had to spent the whole afternoon and early evening in the diner and hoped for an early night’s sleep when he finally got home.

But Brian didn’t arrive until 10:55 pm and when he did, he slammed the door of the loft shut.

“Fuck!” he cursed and threw his coat carelessly onto a nearby chair.

“Yeah, I missed you, too, honey,” Justin mumbled, more or less to himself, but Brian still heard him.

“Don’t push your luck, Justin, I’m not in the mood.” 

“As if you’re ever,” Justin answered as nonchalantly as possible and turned his attention back to the art magazine he’d been reading. He knew Brian would come around. 

When Justin lifted his head again about five minutes later, Brian was nowhere to be seen. The shower gave him away, though. And Justin simply knew what he had to do, what would feel best for Brian, what he needed most. Brian wouldn’t have to say anything, why he was angry or what he wanted Justin to do about it, if he wanted him to do anything at all. Justin simply knew. He never asked himself where the idea came from, he just followed his instincts, got up, dropped his clothes while he made his way to the bathroom and entered the stall as soon as he was naked.

Brian turned around and eyed Justin suspiciously. The short flicker of surprise on his face changed to appreciation when Justin dropped to his knees before him and began licking his cock alive unceremoniously. Brian leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, jaw dropped open.

Justin took him in, sucking him as hard as he could, as he loved to. He’d told his mother all these years ago that he loved to suck dick. What he never told her was that he loved to suck Brian’s dick first and foremost, Brian’s perfect, wonderful, hard and thick dick, the one dick that just seemed to be perfect for Justin’s mouth, ass, hand, everything.

Brian’s hands were roaming his now wet hair, softly pulling on some strands. And Brian was making some soft noises, too, he was breathing hastily and soundly at the same time, how the hell did he do that? Justin licked along the thick vein on the underside of Brian’s cock and felt the hands tugging on his hair faster, harder, so he opened his jaw further and finally swallowed Brian whole. Meanwhile, one of his hand caressed Brian’s heavy sacs, weighing and massaging them carefully. 

“Mh. Ah.” Two noises, awfully vocal for Brian, some bucking and another really hard pulling at Justin’s hair later, Brian came, spurting violently inside Justin’s mouth. Justin milked him, licked everything clean and got up.

“You owe me,” he said when he left Brian in the shower, panting and satisfied yet slightly confused. Justin crawled under the sheets and was fast asleep when Brian joined him.

 

******

 

They didn’t talk for almost 24 hours after the shower incident. When Justin woke up on Wednesday morning, Brian had left already. He found a note on the refrigerator door:

_“Justin,_

_being your own boss sometimes sucks in the worst way. You, on the other hand, suck in a good way._

_Later, Brian”_

 

Justin read the note and smiled when he translated it into his own words:

 

_“Dear Justin,_

_Sorry about being such a pain in the ass, but work sucked yesterday. Thanks for cheering me up and giving me what I needed without having to ask for it, you’re the most attentive partner a man could ask for._

_All my love, Brian”_

 

*****

 

Later the same night, it was again Justin who was home first. However, this time, Brian seemed to be more willing to share what was eating him. 

“If you ever decide to set up your own business,” he said when he wandered over to the sofa Justin was sitting on, “I think I’ll have to give you a good spanking.”

“That’s supposed to be… a threat?” Justin laughed and put his art supplies away for the night.

“Hm,” Brian mused, sipping on his beer, “probably not. I might have to get someone else to spank you then. Theodore, maybe. Although… he might do it the completely wrong way and in the end, I’d have to do it myself, as usual.”

“You know, Brian, just because others take a different road than you doesn’t mean they don’t end up at the same goal.”

“My, my, Sunshine, you’ve been eating fortune cookies all day or what? You sound like Confucius.” 

“Yeah, well. And you sound like someone who is stressed out and needs something to get his mind off things… like a back massage. Pull your shirt off and lay down here, will you?”

Brian frowned and sighed as if Justin had just made the most hilarious suggestion ever, but of course he obliged. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off before he lay down on his stomach, stuffing a cushion under his chin.

“So Ted’s work doesn’t satisfy you? I thought he did a good job?” Justin inquired as he started working the knots in Brian’s shoulder muscles.

“He’s okay… but still, it’s my agency, you know, and as soon as someone else takes over, it’s just… I mean, if Ted fucks up, I’m the one to blame.”

“Brian, you know you’ve got some serious control issues.”

“The fuck. It’s my name, no matter what. Last time I checked, the agency was called Kinnetik, not Schmidtetik. And you were the one who came up with the name, in case you forgot.”

“I didn’t. But you need to let go from time to time. Stop being bossy 24/7, you know. Which will be hard, since you so obviously love it.”

Brian fell silent for a few moments and Justin continued to knead his back. Just when he thought that Brian had maybe fallen asleep, the other man spoke up again.

“And how do you know it will be hard? Because you love being bossy yourself, don’t you?”

Justin smiled to himself. All of a sudden, Brian turned around underneath him. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should… share some responsibility from time to time. To get my mind off things, like you said.”

It wasn’t only the words, it was also the look in Brian’s eyes that made Justin’s cock harden in an instant. It was always the same reflex Justin’s body responded to whenever Brian offered to bottom for him. And that what he was really saying. Justin knew Brian’s code for making this offer. Brian, of course, would never use the actual words to tell Justin that he wanted to get fucked by him. Brian would never ask him to, not directly anyway. That would be just too obvious. Ironically, Brian’s other ways of saying it were equally obvious to Justin by now. He could read them as if Brian would beg for his cock. 

“You want me to take over?” Justin asked as he bend down to lick across Brian’s nipple.

“Hm. I want you to stop talking.”

Justin sucked hard on Brian’s nipple. He elicited a hiss as response and smiled inwardly. Sometimes, Brian was almost too easy for him to read.

Justin also knew that Brian could be a very impatient bottom. If he spent too much time with foreplay, Brian would get all snarky and bossy and that was just what Justin wanted to avoid this time. He left the nipple alone after some more licks and let his tongue trail further down on Brian’s body, tugging at his trousers at the same time.

Brian turned around on the sofa as soon as they both were completely naked. Justin almost came right there, right then, just looking at Brian’s naked ass, waiting for him, for his cock. Justin hurried with preparing them both and eventually lowered himself onto the body underneath him.

“Fuck,” he hissed when the head of his cock pushed through the ring of muscle. “Fuck, Brian, fuck.”

“Go… ahead,” Brian urged, slightly squirming on the couch. He’d never admit how uncomfortable these first moments of intrusion were for him, instead, he’d bark at Justin to ‘move, dammit’ or something similar. ‘Go ahead’ was an almost tender expression for Brian when he bottomed.

Justin rocked them slowly, almost languidly, and Brian never complained. They held hands all the time, Justin kissed Brian’s neck, back, shoulders, and Brian even moved his head to grant him better access. When Justin felt his climax approaching, he squeezed a hand between Brian’s body and the sofa, searching for his partner’s neglected dick. Brian gasped softly and broke their mutual silence when Justin began stroking him. They came almost simultaneously and Justin felt proud for making it so good.

“You ruined the couch,” Brian grumbled when he pushed Justin off him about ten minutes later. 

“Me?”

“Yeah. You took over, remember?”

Of course Justin knew. Of course it had been Brian shooting his load onto the piece of furniture. Of course it wasn’t really Justin’s fault at all. But Justin also knew that bottoming left Brian in a very vulnerable state and teasing Justin was just his way of trying to regain the upper hand. 

He gave Brian a short kiss on the lips. “Wouldn’t be the first come stain on it, huh?”

 

*****

 

Justin wasn’t even surprised anymore when he came home to an empty loft on Thursday night. He shrugged his body out of his clothes and made his way into the shower, wondering if Brian would land the new account before the weekend. If so, there’d probably be some kind of celebration and celebration always meant some extra terrific sex treatment for Justin. Although the week had been great so far and Justin couldn’t really complain. Topping Brian alone had been outstandingly good.

Just thinking about entering Brian’s ever-tight ass made Justin hard again. He closed his fist around his cock, trying to relive the feeling from last night. He slowly began stroking himself, just as slow as he’d fucked Brian the other night. He thought of the way he’d pushed in and out of him, how Brian’s hungry ass had practically drawn him inside and damn, Brian should really bottom more often since he obviously needed it so much.

Justin suddenly heard a distracting soft noise and felt… some kind of irritation. When he opened his eyes, he found Brian, staring at him through the glass of the shower. 

Brian didn’t actually need to say the words. Justin could see it all in his eyes, saw the need and desire, saw it all through the wet glass of the shower stall. 

But Brian said it anyway: “Don’t stop.”

Justin had never intended to. He picked up his pace again, let his hand glide over the leaking head of his dick once more, squeezed the tip lightly to smear some more precome around it. He saw his cock disappearing and reappearing in his fist and knew that that was exactly the image that Brian would get off on.

Justin raised his head and looked at Brian, much closer to the stall now, one hand leaning against the glass, the other wrapped around his own cock, halfway visible in a mess of trousers, briefs and skin. Brian noticed Justin’s gaze and let go of the stall temporarily. He shoved his pants further down and opened the buttons of his shirt quickly, granting Justin a better view. He then resumed his position as close to Justin as possible without entering the shower, making them both part of a half private, half public voyeuristic jerking off session. Justin didn’t know and didn’t care who was the watcher and who was the one watched any longer. He squeezed himself even harder as was mesmerized by the sight of Brian pleasuring himself in front if him. Justin loved to watch Brian’s cock, loved to worship it in any way possible, but this, seeing Brian manhandling himself, was definitely one of the hottest things possible. 

However, seeing the look on Brian’s face while he was jerking off was equally arousing, so Justin’s eyes flew back and forth between his lover’s crotch and head. Brian used to open his mouth without making any sound, he just stood there, gaping, whacking, breathing hard.

The water around Justin became colder but he didn’t notice, he was way too much gone. And when Brian came and splashed his jizz all on the glass border between them, all Justin could think about was that Brian had come first, a thought that turned him on even more and, finally, made him spray his own seed against the wall.

“That was hot,” Brian said when Justin stepped out of the shower and kissed him hello.

Justin nodded and although they fucked again twice some time later, the shower-whacking had been Justin’s best orgasm of the day.

 

*****

 

And that’s exactly what Justin is thinking about now, it’s what makes him happy while he’s heading home to the loft on this Friday evening. He remembers coming home to be taken hard and rough, he is thinking about coming home to suck Brian’s aggressions out of his body, he recalls coming home to top Brian and, finally, he drools about yesterday’s ‘watching while jerking’. Once the week has passed before his inner eye, Justin tries to imagine what Brian will be in the mood for tonight and comes up with two possible scenarios: either, Brian will have landed the account, which would end in some kind of kinky celebration sex since Brian loves to buy new toys to mark a special event. Or, given the case that the new client hasn’t made his final decision yet, Brian might be frustrated and in for another rough, maybe kinky ride, only minus the toys. 

Either way, Justin looks forward to get fucked by Brian the rough way once again. But it’s not only their satisfying and varied sex life that makes Justin happy, it’s also the knowledge that not only can he read Brian and his needs so well, Brian also knows that he can and doesn’t try to avoid it. On the contrary, Brian almost seems to encourage Justin to read him, giving their relationship something private and exclusive.

Justin’s sure that he’s home first again. He’s almost shocked when he walks up the stairs to the bedroom to find Brian lying on the mattress. And not only is Brian there already, he’s – sleeping. 

Justin’s worried for a few seconds, asking himself if Brian is sick again. But there are no signs of meds or anything. From what Justin can see, Brian is naked under the thin sheets and he’s not shivering from being cold. And the expression on Brian’s face isn’t one of pain, either. He’s sleeping peacefully. Like a baby. 

“Hm…” Justin hums to himself, pondering on what to do. It’s not that late, it’s 8:30 pm and well, he’s exhausted from a long week, but sleeping already? But what else would he do now on this Friday night? Leave Brian alone and go out? Work some more? Wake Brian up? Somehow, neither of these ideas sound very appealing.

Brian’s probably just taking a short nap to relax a bit before going out, Justin finally decides. He did have a long and tiresome week, after all, and all the stress at Kinnetik surely got into his bones more than he’d ever admit. Justin doesn’t see a reason not to join Brian, so he undresses quickly, crawls under the sheets and snuggles up close to the sleeping figure next to him, careful not to wake him. He closes his eyes and sighs.

All of a sudden, there’s something wrong. Brian’s body is trembling slightly and Justin’s eyes fly open in surprise, did he misread the signs and Brian is ill, after all?

But Brian still doesn’t look sick. His lips curl in a small smile. “You think you got me all figured out, isn’t that right, Sunshine?”

Justin exhales slowly. “What…,” he begins, although he’s not sure of what he wants to say.

“I bet you didn’t expect to find me sleeping. But I expected you to join me and look, I was right.”

Before Justin can answer, Brian leans over and kisses him passionately. When they part, Brian’s eyes are sparkling. 

“And since you acted as planned and we’re both lying here, naked, why don’t we make the best of it,” Brian announces before he kisses Justin again.

Brian makes love to Justin, slow and tender. And although Justin was sure that tonight's sex would be rough, he’s not really disappointed. He enjoys the love making, enjoys that Brian knows it’s love, too, and doesn’t even try to hide it.

They stay connected for a very long time and when they eventually part, Brian quickly discards the condom and takes Justin in his arms again, stroking his sweaty, overheated skin.

“I landed the account,” Brian says at one point, and Justin smiles like an idiot.

Because he already knew, of course.

 

~END~


End file.
